The Lovers
by Vic Powell
Summary: SoraxFool Sora can't figure out why Fool is taller than her! She also can't find out why she thinks that's so attractive. And what's this? The empress? A baby!
1. The New Man?

"Sora…"

No response.

"Sora…"

Still nothing.

Fool jerked on Sora's hair and shouted in her ear, which woke the girl up. Her golden-brown eyes registered shock, then dimmed into annoyance. She reached out to slap Fool, but her soft hand connected with a chest. A muscular chest. Sora gazed into the eyes of Fool, and her shocked expression was reflected in them.

"Whoareyouwhatareyoudoinginmy roomandwhydoyoulooklikeFool?!" Sora was out of breath and looked at the man who looked like Fool again. Only he didn't look exactly the same.

For one, this Fool had shorter hair, and it was tied back. It went down his back though, ending at his waist. He wasn't wearing a mask, but he had one on the side of his head, held there with black ribbon. And his clothes, although the same colors, were just pants. He appeared to be missing his shirt. His skin was still just as pale and doll-like as it had been before.

"Sora, please don't be an idiot like this." The voice was so like Fool's, Sora shut up.

"Hey Sora, time to get up!" The girl's voice rang through the room, and Sora shoved Fool away as she ran to get clothes and lock herself in the bathroom.

"I'll be out soon Anna!"

Sora hurriedly put her clothes on and ran out, right into a waiting Fool.

Fool held Sora's shoulder's to stabilize her and she looked into his eyes.

I don't know why, but he looks really good.. Sora thought before yanking away from the man, running out to Anna.

Fool watched Sora go, sighing sadly. He couldn't really explain it, but he gathered that now was the time where a Spirit of the Stage wasn't needed. Fool looked at his hands and sighed again. Sora was short compared to him. About a head and a half, he guessed. That thought made him smile.

Sora went to practice as usual, lost in her own little world. If that was really Fool, then he was really handsome. She had noticed he seemed very muscular when she had slapped him. While daydreaming and lost in thought, Sora tripped over Mia's outstretched leg.

"Sora, we're warming up, not standing!" She hissed, and Sora got into the stretches.

"Really Sora, you've been out of it all morning. What's up, not enough sleep?"

"Maybe being a star has gone to her head." Mia joked.

Sora laughed, but it wasn't really funny. Sure, being a Kaleido Stage star was fun, but it wasn't really the same without Layla to partner with. Sighing, Sora went back to her room early, claiming to be ill. No one bothered her and she climbed into her bed, thinking in a dazed manner about this morning.

I wonder where Fool went, she thought as she started to doze.

"Kalos, please, I think now would be a good chance for me to get back on the stage."

"Honestly, I don't even know how you got to be… so big… anyway."

Kalos looked at Fool, eyebrows raised. Although he had never seen Fool, he had heard about him from Layla and Sora. But he seemed a lot bigger than he pictured.

"I know. I'm not quite sure why, but it seems that now I'm in an adult body." Fool shrugged, and Kalos did as well, having long since accepted that weird things happened.

"Well, why not, if you want to audition that's fine with me." Kalos smiled and Fool nodded eagerly.

Fool headed off towards the room Sora was in, letting himself in and rummaging through clothes Kalos had given him. Finding a pair of navy blue shorts, Fool switched them for his pants. He also found a white tank top and slid that on, liking how it hugged his torso. As for his hair, Fool kept it long, but put it into a braid instead, then went over to the sleeping Sora, surprised she was still sleeping. He nudged her shoulder and she rolled over onto her stomach.

Fool smiled, remembering when he first met Sora. She was so nervous about her performance and he said only a couple things, but that was enough to almost send her into hysteria. But she pulled through and Kalos had given her a job.

I hope he will give me a job as well… Fool thought as he ran his fingers over Sora's forehead. She was so innocent looking and she was always smiling when awake too. Fool was about to bend over so he could kiss her forehead, but he heard someone coming and went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Sora, I'm back from practice."

Rosetta was the young girl who had become attached to Sora and was now working for Kaleido Stage, who in her free time would visit Sora. Fool looked around, then grabbed some water and went out the door as Rosetta tried to rouse Sora from her slumber.

Kalos looked at Fool, who was sitting on the swing, and nodded. A few people were there to watch, and Rosetta had managed to get Sora up in time to go. They sat in the back and Sora couldn't tell who the man was from so far away.

Fool nodded to Kalos, then looked at Sora. He smiled and then began, swinging back and forth.

"He's so handsome."

"So muscular..."

Sora snorted, leaning on the chair in front of her. Anna and Mia were there, watching as well, just as interested as everyone else. Rosetta was smiling as she watched Fool, his body twisting this way and that as he did a handstand on the swing, then some more impressive movements. Everyone was clapping, and Sora did as well, smiling softly.

"Excellent." Kalos said, nodding as the man landed on the net below, then climbed down. Kalos got up and went to talk to Fool, and everyone started leaving. But Kalos called for Sora to stay.

Rosetta went on with Anna and Mia while Sora went down to Kalos and Fool.

"What did you think Sora?" Kalos asked.

"Well, it was good." Sora replied, shrugging. She had expected it to be good though, this was Fool, Spirit of the Stage. She didn't know how he could be bad at anything to do with Kaleido Stage.

"Good. You two may go now." Kalos nodded, as if everything was done.

"But… where shall I stay?" Fool asked.

"Why, with Sora of course." Kalos said, raising an eyebrow. Fool and Sora exchanged a look. "Haven't you two been staying together this whole time?"

"Well yeah… But he was small then!" Sora whined.

Kalos looked at them both, then laughed, walking off and waving his hand as if the topic were closed.

"Great, now what…?" Sora looked at Fool, then stuck out her tongue.

Sora and Fool walked back to the room together, and Sora let them in, neither speaking. It was odd, she wasn't used to Fool being so tall, nor him being so close. Sora went to go see what they had to snack on and Fool took out a worn deck of tarot cards, shuffling them and looking at the first card he was drawn to.

"How interesting… The Lovers…" Fool gazed at Sora, who was humming as she went to work on cooking up some food. His eyes lingered on her, and he felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he shuffled the deck again. "Hmph, stupid cards..."


	2. Living Together

Fool glanced at Sora, who was trying to open a jar, and laughed lightly. Although he had seen Sora do so many things with difficulty, he found this to be one of the more amusing quirks to the girl. She was really struggling, and Fool finally got up to go open the jar himself, taking it from Sora and twisting it the other way. It opened immediately.

"H... how did you do that, Fool?" Sora asked, inching closer to the man. Fool smiled, then patted Sora on the head, handing her the jar.

"Why with my Stage magic of course." He grinned, then told Sora he was going to go for a swim and headed off, leaving Sora to stare at his retreating form.

"Well, now that he's gone I can think…" Sora said. She pulled on her short overalls over her shirt and went to go see Sarah, knocking and entering. Sarah was meditating when Sora entered and stopped, smiling.

"What's wrong with you Sora? Hasn't something good happened?"

Sora looked at the beautiful diva of the stage and sat down, sighing. "It's Fool, he's living in my room now and he's big and not perverted, and he just went out swimming and I… I don't know what to do…"

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment, as if remembering something.

"You know Sora, when I first met Kalos I thought he was the best looking man ever. What do you think of when you see Fool?"

"A perverted doll."

Sarah laughed and Sora smiled faintly. Even though that was the first thing Sora thought of, she thought harder.

"When I saw him as a man I couldn't help but think how handsome he was…" She murmured, then sighed. "I know he's a pervert, and I know he'll probably also be in love with some other girl really soon, so Kalos will assign them to be partners, I'm sure… I'm sure..."

Sarah smiled, then went over to Sora, gently patting her knee. "But you don't want that, do you, Sora?"

"No, no I don't… I want Fool to stay with me… When I couldn't see him, I was so upset; I didn't know what I'd do!" Suddenly Sora found herself crying and she couldn't explain it. Large tears were just leaking out of her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as she sat there.

"Sora… If you do truly love Fool, then you should go see him, not me." Sarah said, rubbing Sora's back soothingly.

Sora slowly nodded and Sarah handed her a pair of skates. Sora chuckled, remembering how she first used skates almost immediately after meeting Kalos, to catch the person with her bag. She thanked Sarah and went outside, then put the skates on and started to look for Fool, going fairly fast and passing other people walking slowly.

Fool was stretched out on the beach, enjoying the sun when he heard a shriek. Jumping up he saw a couple of people on the ground, Sora on top of someone and struggling to straighten herself out. She was apologizing a lot and trying to get up at the same time as the other person, so no progress was being made.

Fool wandered over and picked up Sora, setting her right. The person went off in a huff, leaving Sora and Fool all alone there. Sora was blushing, and Fool raised an eyebrow before letting go of Sora, who just stood there.

"What were you going to in such a hurry?" Fool asked, looking around. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his wavy hair was free to fly around his face. Sora blushed, looking away. When did she start thinking Fool was handsome?!

"I was.. Um.. Looking for you.." She finally murmured, rubbing at the back of her neck. Fool looked a bit surprised, but he remembered one time when Sora could not see him and she had freaked out.

A ghost of a smile flickered to life on Fool's lips, and he hugged Sora, who began blushing again.

"Wh.. What are you doing, Fool?" She was so confused that it took a moment before she slapped him. "You perverted letch!"

Fool fell down, letting go of Sora as he did. She fell as well, having no one to support her and still wearing the skates, landing on top of Fool with an oomph.

The two stared at each other, eyes locked in mamihlapinatapai. Finally Fool leaned forward just enough to brush his lips against Sora's, his soft lips against her innocent ones. Sora's eyes widened before she returned the small gesture, pressing her lips gently to Fool's.

They stayed like that a moment, lost in such a gentle kiss, Fool's arms around Sora, holding her close, keeping her on him. Then somebody coughed and the moment was over.

"Well, well, look what we find here. Sora and the new man, already in a lover's embrace." Anna said, laughing.

Mia was also there, with Sarah.

"Wow, Sora and the new person, in a lover's triangle with Ken, whose jealous rage could easily send him over the edge, leaving Sora alone and miserable, left with only a crazy murderer to love, what will happen next time on Sora's love trouble!"

Sora gulped, then yanked away from Fool, who let her go easily enough. "We weren't doing anything, we just, I mean, he just... I fell, and he fell... And uh…" But the more Sora tried to explain it, the worse it looked. She finally gave up and shrugged, going with the easiest answer. "I've known Fool for a long time."

Fool sat up, leaning on his elbows, smiling gently at the women there. "Come now ladies, surely you all have had at least one kiss with someone you love?"

Sarah smiled and thought of Kalos, Anna and Mia looked at each other and then away, both blushing, and Sora looked at Fool, red in the face.

Did... He just say love? She thought to herself.

A/N: Mamihlapinatapai It describes _a look shared by two people with each wishing that the other will initiate something that both desire but which neither one wants to start. Thanks Wikipedia_


	3. Aladdin

Sora watched as Mia and Anna got soda and sweets together, smiling at her friends. Today she was in shorts and a shirt, nothing major, and Fool was in cut offs with no shirt. Sora had noted this as soon as they woke up, her making Fool sleep on the couch while she took her bed. Although they shared a kiss, Sora was uneasy about her feelings for the man-doll-thing.

Mia had been working on a new script and was going to show Sora, Fool, and Anna, so they had decided to make it a small party with treats they usually didn't have available to the athletes. The three girls sat at the table while Fool took a shower, keeping the door locked as a joke. He knew no one would barge in on him like he used to do when he was a doll.

"So Sora… I never knew you liked Fool," Mia started. "I mean, he's handsome, yeah, but weren't you always talking about him when he was a doll and how perverted he was and such?"

Sora nodded, not realizing how much she had talked about him, but tried to think of a good way to explain her feelings. Just then Layla walked in, and raised an eyebrow at the three girls.

"Hello Sora."

Sora jumped up happily, hugging the woman. Her blonde hair was still long, and her ocean blue eyes seemed happy. She had been training on Broadway and hadn't had so much time to visit, but she managed to get a week off and decided to surprise Sora. As the two were hugging, Fool came out of the bathroom. "Who's… Oh, hello Miss Layla."

Layla raised an eyebrow, but she took it calmly when she saw that Fool was as tall as she was and standing in shorts and a button down shirt. "Hello Fool. What are you doing here? And why are you so large?"

Fool smiled, running a hand through his wet hair. "Just thought I'd be a bit different for once." He went over to the two women and chattered lightly with Layla while Sora went to go get another place setting for the new arrival.

Kalos gazed at Sarah, a slight smile tainting his lips. His beautiful Diva was laying on his desk, looking at him with an adorable smile.

"What do you want with me, Sarah?"

"Well Kalos, first I want the door locked…" She murmured, smiling mischievously. Kalos nodded and got up, locking the door from anyone entering. He then turned to Sarah, who was still smiling. She beckoned him closer, and Kalos obliged, standing in front of Sarah and his desk.

Sarah pulled Kalos close, slipping his glasses off as she pressed her lips to his, moving so their bodies were touching. The closeness made both of their hearts beat faster, and Kalos parted his lips to move his tongue into Sarah's mouth, which she willingly accepted. The kiss deepened, and Kalos' hands wandered down Sarah's sides…

"Hey Sora, how many people did you plan on bringing to lunch?" Anna asked, juggling the extra dishes. Sora shrugged, not expecting anyone else.

"I wonder where Sarah went…" Mia mused, imaging her kickboxing or practicing her crazy martial arts.

Sora shrugged again and sat down in between Layla and Fool, giving her a good opportunity to talk to both of them.

The lunch was simple sandwiches, juice and salad, and everyone began to eat quietly.

"So, Layla, what have you been doing of late?" Sora asked, nibbling on some bread.

"Oh, you know, movies, Broadway.. Nothing to great..." Layla sighed, remembering the time she and Sora had performed the Legendary Great Maneuver and loved the warm feelings it gave her. She still felt a tingle as she remembered what they had been doing.

Fool remembered as well and smiled. Sora's costume had been so cute... Fool blushed, remembering the little kiss he and Sora had shared yesterday and feeling his ears burn with heat. It was so sweet, almost a dream in its own way. He glanced to the girl, who was laughing about something with Layla and the others, and he resisted the urge to sweep her into a hug and kiss her again. But it was so tempting.

A few hours later everyone left and Sora was alone with Fool again. Sora went to go read a book, and Fool followed her, sitting on the chair next to her, although he was sort of sitting on the arm rest and reclining in her lap. She tried to adjust to fit him, but that only ended up worse, with her sitting sideways in the chair and he kneeling over her.

"Um, Fool? You aren't small enough to sit with me like this anymore…" Sora said quietly, not sure he realized just how tall he was.

Fool silenced Sora with a kiss. Unlike before, it was passionate and full of the man's desire to be with Sora. Sora returned the kiss after a moment, placing her hands upon Fools' arms. Fool leaned in a bit and Sora relaxed, letting him lay on top of her as they continued their sweet and passionate kiss. Soon Sora had pulled away though, blushing and muttering an apology as she ran off, slamming the door shut as she went. She ran into Anna and Mia in the practice room, face flushed.

"What's wrong Sora?" Mia asked, standing from her stretch.

"I… I don't know what to do.." Sora mumbled. "I love him, I think, but… But..."

Anna looked at Mia, and they both hugged Sora, stroking her hair.

"It's alright Sora, what happened?"

"Alright everyone, come here for the new production!"

Kalos was standing in the doorway, looking at all of them. Sora went over with the others, still blushing and confused, and they all watched Kalos, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"We're going to be putting on Aladdin, got it? Sora, you shall be playing the Princess, Fool shall be playing Aladdin, Anna, you will be…"

Sora lost count of what happened after. Kalos went on with who would be playing what.

I… I'm playing the princess? And Fool is playing Aladdin? That means… we're going to be partners! She thought suddenly.


	4. The Empress

Sora stared up at the sky, feeling the raindrops splash upon her cheek. She thought about how much Fool meant to her and what she would do if she completely lost him, whether he was a doll that followed her around or a man that sent her heart fluttering. Realizing how badly she needed him, she got up slowly, then staggered around for a couple minutes before she began to slowly make her way back to the dorm, head low as she thought to herself, the tears that slipped down her face mixing with the rain that was covering her in a blanket of quiet.

Fool began to make his own way back to the dorm, hoping Sora might be there. When he saw a girl walking slowly in familiar clothes, he suddenly began running, not stopping until he had scooped the girl up, cradling her to his chest. "Sora..."

"... Who are you?"

Fool stopped, looking at the girl before he blushed an embarrassed shade of red. This was some other girl who had similar clothes on! Now that he looked at her though, she looked NOTHING like Sora. Apologizing, he set her down, then saw Sora nearby, and went and picked her up instead, holding her under her ribs and lifting her above him. This time, it was her.

"Fool!"

"Sora, I love you."

Fool brought Sora down enough in his arms to kiss her, and she returned the kiss, smiling and crying with joy, her small fingers tangled in his long, wet hair. The kiss was simple and sweet, in essence what Sora and Fool were as a couple.

After Aladdin's success with Mia's script, the group preformed Swan Lake. As an acrobatic type of story, it was very interesting. Sora and Fool pranced about the swings together, dancing and sharing romantic moments throughout the production. No one could deny that there was something going on between the leads; they weren't acting the parts of lovers.

After a couple weeks, Sora was sitting on the floor, her back against Fool's legs, watching a tape Ken had made of the performance while Fool did tarot readings. As he was shuffling the deck, Sora looked up at him, and he blushed, leaning down to kiss her nose. A giggle left Sora and she tilted her head back, moving so that they could share a soft kiss.

Fool pulled a tarot card out, then showed it to Sora before looking at it himself. "Hm?!"

Sora looked up at the man she lived with and loved, tilting her head at his wide eyed expression.

"What is it, Fool?"

"S-Sora, I pulled... the Empress.." He showed it to Sora again. "The... the Empress symbolizes... birth."

Sora stared at Fool, then the card, before it clicked in her head.

"What?! Me?!"


	5. Fear

Fool stared at Sora, then at the card. "What? No! Not you!" He shook his head, grumbling. "Unless you've been hanging out with Yuri and not telling me..."

"What? No! I wouldn't do that, Yuri isn't the type of person I like!" Sora shook her head quickly and repeatedly, then looked up at Fool, about to say something, but she quickly stopped and looked embarrassed. Fool found this interesting and smiled, leaning in close to Sora.

"Hmmmm, what sort of type do you like then, Sora?" She continued to blush and looked away from him, puffing her cheeks out. "Not perverted dolls, that's for sure," she responded, which made Fool take a comical expression of hurt and shock. Sora then began to laugh, and the two mused over who it could be.

"Oh! Miss Sarah!" Sora perked up, nodding. "It has to be her!" Sora ran out of the room and went to see Sarah as Fool blinked, then leaned back in his chair. "Hm, that'd be interesting. I wonder what Kalos will think." Fool closed his eyes, opting to take a nap instead.

When he woke up, Sora was smiling mischievously over him. "Fool, Fool, Miss Sarah is pregnant!" Fool nodded, then rolled over in the chair to sleep more. Sora grabbed him and shook him a bit. "She's pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, pregnant!" After a few more shakes Fool grabbed Sora and kissed her to shut her up. That did the trick, and she fell silent until he let her go. Then she smiled and sat on the arm of the chair, swinging her feet gently. "Fool, what are we going to do with a baby at Kaleido Stage?"

"Hopefully it'll learn how to perform," was his response before pulling Sora into his lap and holding her there as they laughed softly together, imagining what fun a baby on the stage could be.

Eight months later.

"Push Miss Sarah, push!" Sora stood over her friend and tried to help as best as possible. Sarah was in the hospital, with a doctor and a couple nurses, Sora, and Kalos. A lot of other people from Kaleido Star were outside waiting, eager for the happy news.

A few hours passed, and soon those outside heard a baby squalling. It was tiny, with tanned skin and bright blue eyes, blond hair, and a tiny boy part between its legs. Everyone clapped and cheered, then congratulated the couple. Sora asked what they were going to name the child, and the two thought for a while. "How about Jjang," Sarah offered. Kalos stared at her.

"Well, I mean, it means the best in Korean," she murmured, having been studying with a Korean fighting master recently, blushing and pouting. Kalos grinned and shrugged, then nodded, giving up. "Jjang it is."

Sora kept cheering for a while, then grabbed Fool and began spinning around with him. The two had reached a decent point in their relationship where they were happy with each other, comfortable with public displays of affection, but hadn't gone all the way yet. Fool knew Sora was still too innocent and young to think about things like that, and he was glad she was so pure.

"One day, when I grow up, I want to have a baby too," Sora said. Fool blushed a dark shade, then vaguely wondered: Could he create a child with Sora?


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Sora and Fool had been taking care of Jjang while Sarah was recovering and Kalos was thinking of what to do next with the show. Finally, after a long thought, he decided. Gathering the cast together, he cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, our next production is going to be Sleeping Beauty. It's a simple show that everyone knows, right?" Kalos adjusted his glasses while Fool and Sora talked about the parts that were to be played. Everyone knew that Fool was going to play the Prince and Sora would play as Aurora. Once that was decided, practice had to start.

Sora was overworking herself, everyone could see it. She and Fool were practicing and watching over Jjang, and trying to keep their relationship balanced. Since helping Sarah Sora and Fool were awake all the time, practicing as hard as possible, and squabbling over ridiculously little things. Kalos told Sora to take a week or two and rest, feeling guilty that he had let them help with the baby for so long. He took it back and thanked them, giving Sora a month to just relax, using one of the other girls to fill in with practice. Fool accepted it, but refused to be sweet or caring towards his temporary partner. Over the next month or so, as Sarah got better and could once again take care of her baby, she worked on her singing for the show. She was going to play as one of the fairies, with Mia and Anna as the other two. The three worked well together, and Sora was happy, watching practice from the audience and doing little things in the meanwhile to keep her strength up.

One day after practice, Fool and Sora were sitting on a swing together, Fool standing, Sora sitting between his legs and staring up at him. "Hey Fool... Do you think you'll stay like this forever?"

"Well Sora, I hope so..." Fool crouched down behind Sora and gave her nose a kiss, and the two grinned, Sora giggling softly, Fool chuckling. To the side of the stage, Anna and Mia watched the two, sighing happily for their friends. They let them have their privacy and went to play with Jjang, who had begun to take shiny things and bite them, usually drooling on them in the end.

They found Jjang with a box, drooling on it and gurgling happily. Anna took the box and stared. "Oh wow... Mia, it's a ring!" She held up a white gold ring with diamonds in it, one large gem surrounded by a small cluster of little stones.

"Ooh, pretty!" The two girls looked around, and noticed Fool's casual pants on the ground. Giggling madly, they put the ring back, sneaking away and going back to practice.

When the first show was about to open, Fool dashed around madly while Sora floated by, happy that she was going to be the princess in another fairy tale. The curtain rose, and the play began. Jjang played as the baby in the cradle, while Rosetta came back from a tour for the production to play as the young prince. The fairies floated in and cast their charms, and then the evil witch cast a curse. The show went on, and Sora, playing Aurora, pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep. Fool, playing the prince, went to wake her, giving her a kiss. When Sora woke, Fool gazed at her for a long moment and said, in front of the sold out show, "Princess, do me the honor of marrying me?" He held up the box that Jjang had been drooling on, and Sora froze. That wasn't in the script!

Marion's father told Ken to scatter rose petals, and Ken did, glumly at first, but he was happy for Sora. The young woman stared at the stage, where her friends were on the sidelines, Miss Sarah with Jjang and Kalos, Anna and Mia giggling with Rosetta, and then some. Blushing a dark shade, Sora nodded, and Fool gave her another kiss, squeezing Sora's shoulders happily. Laughing, Sora returned the kiss, tears falling from her eyes as she and Fool held hands and bowed.

Time turned, the earth spun, Sora and Fool married, and even conceived. A little girl was born to them who loved playing with cards and turning cartwheels, who would one day grow up to fall in love with the stage, just as her parents did.

But that is another story...

A/N: Wow... uh, this story was something I started a long time ago. I didn't realize how hard it was to write a story about people when the series itself focused on how they moved. I hope that people like it, and although I still think it leaves a lot or too much to the imagination, for one of my older scribbles, it's kind of cute. I'm really glad for anyone who likes it and hope that people will read it!


	7. Good-Bye

I shall not be uploading anymore fanfictions. Nothing will be updated and nothing new will be added. Bob69 is a user who took my fanfictions, uploaded them onto his account, and then posted them on their own profile. After reporting them to fanfiction a month ago, they've still got my stories as their's. I am highly offended by this because they obviously stole them, based on when they uploaded them and when I uploaded my stories, but doesn't seem to mind this. I do.

I am sorry for those who follow my stories and like them, but I will not write so someone else can take the credit for what I did. I will not remove my stories, but there will never be another update from me.

Good-bye, and it's been a fun... eight, nine years? I hope you all enjoyed what I did manage to finish and thank you for all your kind reviews you have given me.


	8. Good news! However

The person who has been stealing my stories has been caught. However, looking back on it, I don't really want to write fanfictions anymore. Yes they're fun, and sure they're entertaining, like candy, but I have something else I'm working on. A real, original story with my own characters. I may finish up some stories, but I've been quite wrapped up in my own projects. Thank you to those who support me, have helped me, and read what I've written so far here. When I finish my story I'll be putting it up on Wattpad, see how it does, etc. If you want to find me there and wait for the first draft, look up Faerhlsm on Wattpad.


End file.
